Emrys Filíochta
Emrys Filíochta is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Ogma -Celtic god of Eloquence and Poetry. In the destiny conflict he is on the Neutral side because he doesn't want to pick a side. Character Personality The first thing you'll notice in Emrys is how loud-mouthed '''he can be. He loves telling stories, never '''hesitating to stretch the truth, or even outright lie. '''Never at a loss for words, sometimes his tongue is '''faster than his thoughts and he ends up saying things that could get him trouble. There is one thing that can indicate he's lying though : his lyre, that he always carries with him and he got from his father Ogma, is enchanted, and breaks a string everytime he lies, or even stretches the truth a little bit. This annoys him and he spends more time mending the lyre than playing it. Though, when he does play it, he shows a 'true musical talent '''and a '''beautiful singing voice. '''He's also shown to be a really '''convincing '''and '''eloquent '''person. But, even with his tendency to lie and his fast tongue, Emrys is a truly '''good-hearted '''boy and '''likes to help people. '''Homework, working on your newest project, you can ask him. Well, at least... he'll try. He's also incredibly '''stubborn. '''He apparently '''never learns lessons from life. '''He will sometimes keep pretending he's right even if he isn't (and no matter how ''many ''of his lyre strings break). If he can't do something the first time, then he will try, and try, and try, and try again, until he succeeds. He has also kind of a wanderlust, and '''wants to discover all the places he can in the world. '''He's a really curious boy, who's interested in nearly everything. Appearance Emrys is of average height, with a pale skin and freckles. His hair is light-brown, straight and short. He usually wears a pale blue scarf with ''oghams ''on it and Celtic casual clothes. His eyes are a noticeable golden-brown color. Myth How does the Myth Go? (I'm sorry, but not much is known about Ogma at ALL, expect that he's the god of Eloquence and Poetry, who is, in some versions, charged of escorting the dead's souls to the Underworld.) How does Emrys come into it? TBA because I'm lazy tonight Relationships Family Parents/Mother/Father Father : Ogma Okay, basically Ogma loves his only son and successor very much but honestly, all the lessons he tries to teach him fail, and he wishes Emrys would act more wisely. He knows his propensity to lie and/or stretch the truth and actually offered him the enchanted lyre so he would learn to stop lying : "As long as you'll keep lying, you'll have to mend the lyre." Friends Friend 1 OPEN Acquaintances OPEN Pet Emrys has a pet Irish setter named Chulann. Romance Romance 1 Emrys actually has a huge crush on Branwen Anwynn, the daughter of Arawn (Celtic god of Winter and lord of the Underworld.) She's so nice and so cute and her eyes are so pretty... <3 Enemies Enemie 1 OPEN Quotes Trivia * "Emrys" is a Celtic name that can roughly be translated into "he who speaks well" * "Filíochta" means "poetry" in Irish Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Celtic Mythology